battleformiddleearthgoodforcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
Units: Dwarven Miners ' Resource Cost: 250 Command Points: 12 Health: 250 Strong: Swords, Pikes Weak: Archers From: Hall of Warriors. Level 1 Time Built:20sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades '''Guardians Warriors ' Resource Cost: 300 Command Points: 10 Health:300 Strong: Swords Weak:Cavalry From: Hall of Warriors. Level 2 Time Built:25sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades ' ' 'Erebor Phalanxes ' Resource Cost: 300 Command Points: 10 Health:300 Strong: Cavalry Weak: Swords From: Hall of Warriors. Level 2 Time Built: 25sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Erebor Axethrowers ' Resource Cost: 350 Command Points: 12 Health:220 Strong: Pikes, Swords Weak: Cavalry From: Hall of Warriors. Level 2 Time Built:25sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades (for axe throwers) 'Dwarven Guards of Ered Luin ' Resource Cost: 400 Command Points: 10 Health: 330 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry Time Built: 30sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades From: Hall of Warriors. Level 3 'Dwarves in Last Alliance Warriors ' Resource Cost: 400 Command Pionts: 10 Health:350 Strong: Swords Weak: Cavalry From: Hall of Warriors. Level 3 Time Built: 30sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Dwarven Zealots ' Resource Cost: 800 Command Points: 4 Health: 500 Strong: Pikes, Swords Weak: Cavalry, Archers From: Hall of Warriors. Level 3 Time Built:40sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier 'Dale Lumbermen ' Resource Cost: 150 Command Points: 12 Health: 200 Strong: Swords Weak: Archers From:Dale and Esgaroth Barracks. Level 1 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Men of Dale ' Resource Cost: 200 Command Points: 12 Health:220 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Dale and Esgaroth Barracks. Level 1 Time Built:25sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Esgaroth Pikemen ' Resource Cost: 200 Command Points: 12 Health:200 Strong: Cavalry Weak: Archers From:Dale and Esgaroth Barracks. Level 1 Time Built:20sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades ' ' 'Dale Archers ' Resource Cost: 500 Command Points: 6 Health:180 Strong: Pikes, Monsters Weak:Cavalry From: Dale and Esgaroth Barracks. Level 2 Time Built:30sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Fire Arrows 'Beornings Axemen ' Resource Cost:150 Command Points:12 Health:180 Strong: Swords Weak: Cavalry, Archers From: Beornings Tent. Level 1 Time Built:20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Battle Wagon ' Resource Cost: 600 Command Points: 1 Health: 600 Strong: Swords, Archers Weak: Pikes From: Dwarven Forge Works. Level 1 Time Built:50sek Upgrades: Dwarf Axethrower; Men of Dale Archer; Throw Barel with Oil; Healing ' ' 'Demolisher ' Resource Cost: 800 Command Points: 1 Health:1000 Strong: Structures Weak: All Units From: Dwarven Forge Works. Level 1 Time Built:60sek ' ' 'Iron Hills Catapult ' Resource Cost: 1000 Command Points: 1 Health: 1000 Strong: Structures Weak: All Units From: Dwarven Forge Works. Level 1 Time Built:60sek Upgrades: Fire Stones Heroes: 'Sam ' Resource Cost:100 Health:300 Mele Damage:100 Rockthrow Damage:90 Weapons:Sword and Throw Rocks Powers: 1.lev Togle Weapons (use sword and throw rocks), 3.lev Elven Cloak, 5.lev Pan Strike, 7.lev Phial of Galadriel 'Bilbo Baggins ' Resource Cost:100 Health:300 Mele Damage: 100 Rockthrow Damage: 90 Weapons: Sword and Throw rock Powers: 1.lev Togle Weapons (use sword and throw rock), 2.lev Sting (+50%Damage), 3.lev Elven Cloak, 5.lev Member of the Company (+100%Armor) ' ' 'Balin ' Resource Cost:600 Health:900 Mele Damage:200 Weapons: Axe Powers: 2.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +50%Armor), 5.lev Slayer, 8.lev Shake Foundation (+200%Damage +50%Armor) '''Grimbeorn Resource Cost: 800 Health: 850 Mele Damage:220 Weapons: Axe Powers: 2.lev Outhlaw Leadership (Killing with good Resource), 4.lev Chief of the Beornings, 6.lev Mighty Rage (+100%Damage +50%Armor), 8.lev Mount in Bear (+200%Damage +100%Armor) ' ' Durin IV ' Resource Cost:1000 Health: 1000 Mele Damage: 250 Weapons: Axe Powers: 2.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +50%Armor), 4.lev Stubborn Pride (+25%Damage +100%Armor), 7.lev Commander on Dwarves in Last Alliance, 7.lev Summon Dwarves (3 Battalion Dwarves in Last Alliance Warriors) '''Thorin III Stonehelm ' Resource Cost:1500 Health:1500 Mele Damage:250 Weapons:Sword Powers: 1.lev Leadership (100%Armor), 3.lev Leap Attack, 6.lev Shake Foundation (+200%Damage +50%Armor), 8.lev Slayer 'Thorin III Oakenshield ' Resource Cost:1500 Health:1000 Throw Axe Damage:250 Weapons: Throw Axe Powers: 1.lev Throw Axe, 3.lev Outhlaw Leadership(Killing with good Resource), 5.lev Train Axethrowers, 7.lev Summon Axethrowers (3 Battalion Erebor Axethrowers) 'Bard the Bowmen ' Resource Cost:1500 Health: 1300 Mele Damage: 230 Bow Damage: 250 Weapons: Bow and Sword Powers: 1.lev Togle Weapons (Bow nad Sword), 3.lev Black Arrow, 5.lev Train Archers, 7.lev Summon Archers (3 Battalion Dale Archers) ' ' 'Gloin ' Resource Cost: 1500 Health: 1800 Mele Damage: 250 Weapons: Axe Powers: 1.lev Slam, 4.lev Shake Foundation (+200%Damage +50%Armor), 10.lev Shatter Hammer 'King Brand ' Resource Cost: 2000 Health: 1600 Mele Damage: 280 Bow Damage: 300 Weapons: Bow and Sword Powers: 1.lev Togle Weapons (Bow and Sword), 1.lev Brand’s Eagle, 3.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +100Armor), 5.lev Train Archers, 8.lev Summon Archers (3 Battalion Dale Archers) ' ' 'Dain II Ironfoot ' Resource Cost:2500 Health:2300 Mele Damage: 350 Weapons: Axe Powers: 1.lev Leadership (150%Armor),2.lev King of Erebor, 4.lev Mighty Rage (+50%Damage +50%Armor), 6.lev Stubbon Pride, 9.lev Summon Army of Erebor (5 Battalion Guardians Warriors, 4 Battalion Erebor Phalanxes, 2 Battalion Erebor Axethrowers) ' ' 'Gimli ' Resource Cost: 3500 Health: 3500 Mele Damage: 500 Weapons: Axe Powers: 1.lev Axe Throw, 3.lev Leap Attack, 5.lev Slayer, 7.lev Mighty Rage (+150%Damage +50%Armor), 9.lev Axe Master Towers: '''Hall of Warriors Resource Cost: 300 Health: 3000 Create Units: Dwarven Miners, Guardians Warriors, Erebor Phalanxes, Erebor Axethrowers, Dwarven Guards of Ered Luin, Dwarves in Last Alliance Warriors, Dwarven Zealots (5 Battalion next level) Dale and Esgaroth Barracks ' Resource Cost:250 Health: 3000 Create Units: Dale Lumbermen, Men of Dale, Esgaroth Pikemen, Dale Archers (4 Battalion next Level ' ' '''Beornings Tent ' Resource Cost: 200 Health: 2500 Create Units: Beornings Axemen. (3 Battalion next level) 'Dwarven Forge Works ' Resource Cost: 1000 Health: 3500 Create Units: Battle Wagon, Demolisher, Iron Hills Catapult 'Dwarven Mine Shaft ' Resource Cost:300 Health: 1500 Resource:1.lev 20; 2.lev 23; 3.lev 25 'Dwarven Blacksmith ' Resource Cost: 1000 Health: 3500 Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades, Fire Arrows ' ' 'Dale Marketplace ' Resource Cost:800 Health: 3500 Upgrades: Oil, Iron Ore, Siege Materials 'Dwarven Battle Tower ' Resource Cost:500 Health:3000 'Dale Well ' Resource Cost:200 Health:800 All Units Healing to nearby ' ' 'Dwarven Heroic Statue ' Resource Cost:150 Health:500 All Heroes to nearby +50%Damage +50%Armor 'Dwarven Citadel ' Resource Cost:3000 Health:5000 Resource:10 Upgrade: Upgrade Barrage; Recharge for 300sek; Resource Cost 3000 Ships: '''Elven Storm Ship: Repairs ships in nearby Elven Transporter: Transmitted army and heroes Elven Warship: Battleship again other ships Elven Bombardment Ship: Ship as a catapult, witch destroys buildings Powers: '''Rebuilt: '''Rebuilt Structures on target radius '''Heal: '''Healing Units '''Elven Wood: '''All enemies units and heroes lose leadership; +25%Damage +25%Armor '''Men of Dale: '''Summon 3 Battalion Dale Archers (rank 3,upgrade Heavy Armor) Duration 2min '''Lone Tower: '''Summon Dwarven Battle Tower Duration none '''Cloud Break: '''All enemies units terror 15sek; +50%Damage +25%Armor '''Barrage: '''Falling rocks and killing all units and structures on target radius '''Power Citadel: '''Summon Dwarven Power Citadel with one bigger catapult and 3 smaller catapults Upgrades: '''Banner Carrier '''For Units 1level to 2level '''Heavy Armor '''For Units +60%Armor '''Forged Blades '''For Units +50%Damage '''Fire Arrows '''For Archers +30%Damage (special Damage for Structures) '''Oil '''For Battle Wagon '''Iron Ore '''For Forge Works +10%Faster Upgrade '''Siege Materials '''For Siege Weapons +10%Faster Move +25%Armory '''Fire Stones '''For Catapult +150%Damage '''Upgrade for Citadel '''Secret Upgrade